The present invention relates to an improvement on bottling machines, particularly a bottling machine of index table type which is designed to charge a liquid in a multiplicity of bottles held on the periphery of a table rotating intermittently.
According to the conventional bottling machines of this kind, the charging has been performed by means of a single charging nozzle and therefore it has been infeasible to assign a sufficient time for the charging. With a view to making up for this drawback in the prior art, there has been proposed a bottling machine equipped with a plurality of nozzles. To explain the way of charging bottles by means of these nozzles in the case of, for instance, a bottling machine equipped with six nozzles, said six nozzles designed to move vertically are disposed above a table designed to move intermittently by 1 pitch at a time, a liquid is charged in the bottles by 1/6 of the capacity thereof through these nozzles with every stop of the rotary table in the intermittent movement thereof, and the charging is completed at the sixth stop with 5-pitch movement. And, during this intermittent operation, the charging nozzle is put in and pulled out from the bottles as often as the liquid is charged. Therefore, in the case where the intermittent movement cycle of the table is set at 1 second, the time for movement is set at 0.5 second and the time for ascent of nozzle is set at 0.2 second, the effective charging time is no more than 0.3 sec..times.6=1.8 second.
Because of the effective charging time being as short as 1.8 second, charging of a large quantity of liquid in a big bottle becomes infeasible. The only way to eliminate such an inconvenience is to increase the number of nozzles or to prolong the charging time 1.8 second. In the former case, however, the bottling machine comes to be of complex design and expensive, while in the latter case, the speed of vertical movement of the nozzle and the speed of movement of the bottle must be increased, entailing such drawbacks that the liquid spills outside the bottle or overflows the neck of bottle.